Bob Hearts Abishola
Bob Hearts Abishola (stylized as BOB❤ABISHOLA) is an American sitcom television series created by Chuck Lorre, Eddie Gorodetsky, Al Higgins and Gina Yashere. It premiered on September 23, 2019 on CBS. The series stars Billy Gardell and Folake Olowofoyeku as the title characters, with Maribeth Monroe, Matt Jones, Vernee Watson, Shola Adewusi, Barry Shabaka Henley, Travis Wolfe Jr., and Christine Ebersole in supporting roles. Premise After having a heart attack, a middle-aged sock businessman from Detroit unexpectedly falls for his cardiac nurse, a Nigerian immigrant, and sets his sights on getting her to give him a chance. Cast Main * Billy Gardell as Bob Wheeler * Folake Olowofoyeku as Abishola Bolatito Doyinsola Oluwatoyin Adebambo * Maribeth Monroe as Christina Wheeler * Christine Ebersole as Dottie Wheeler * Matt Jones as Douglas Wheeler * Vernee Watson as Gloria Tyler * Shola Adewusi as Olu Olatunji * Barry Shabaka Henley as Tunde Olatunji * Travis Wolfe Jr. as Dele Adebambo * Gina Yashere as Kemi Recurring * Bayo Akinfemi as Goodwin * Anthony Okungbowa as Kofo * Tony Tambi as Chukwuemeka Guest * Missi Pyle as Liz * Kimberly Scott as Ogechi * Vishesh Chachra as Dr. Sanjiv Chakraborty * Wendie Malick as Jen Davenport * Marilu Henner as Trish Dolan Episodes Production Development On October 5, 2018, it was announced that CBS had given the production an early pilot order. The pilot was written by Chuck Lorre who executive produces alongside with Eddie Gorodetsky, Al Higgins and Gina Yashere. Production companies involved with the pilot include Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television. On May 6, 2019, it was announced that the production had been given a series order. A day after that, it was announced that the series would premiere in the fall of 2019 and air on Mondays at 8:30 p.m. The series is set to debut on September 23, 2019. On October 22, 2019, it was announced that CBS had ordered an additional nine episodes of the series, bringing the first season total up to twenty-two episodes. Casting On December 17, 2018, it was announced that seven co-leads opposite Billy Gardell and Folake Olowofoyeku as the title characters, including Maribeth Monroe, Matt Jones, Shola Adewusi, Barry Shabaka Henley, Travis Wolfe Jr. and Christine Ebersole had been cast in the pilot's lead roles. This is Gardell's second starring role in a CBS sitcom, after Mike & Molly, which ran from 2010 to 2016 and was also executive produced by Lorre; in addition, Gardell has a recurring role on Young Sheldon as Herschel Sparks, a neighbor of the title character. In addition, Matt Jones is an alum of fellow Lorre/CBS series Mom. Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 55% approval rating with an average rating of 6/10, based on 11 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Groundbreaking, but unfortunately grating, Bob (Hearts) Abishola undermines its own progressive premise with underwhelming humor that relies too heavily on outdated stereotypes." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 57 out of 100 based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Gallery Bob Hearts Abishola poster.jpg Bob Hearts Abishola promo poster.jpg Bob_hearts_abishola_b2c_cpds_1920x1080_45137_1920x1080.jpg External Links * Bob Hearts Abishola on Wikipedia * Bob Hearts Abishola on Television Wiki * Bob Hearts Abishola on IMDb * Bob Hearts Abishola on Facebook Category:Series Category:Content